Black House Blues, or The Door Is Always Open
by laureninthesky96
Summary: After graduation, the gang is staying at the Black House while they find jobs and get on their feet. Hormones are running high among the young adults, and Ron and Hermione are drawn to each other despite the rampant gossip in the house.
1. Chapter 1

"God, they think they're being so subtle," Ron whispered to Hermione. Sirius was making eyes at Lita across the table as he swirled the wine in his glass, grasping it at the mouth. Lita smiled a sly smile back at him, leaning forward unconsciously, her arms crossed under her breasts on the table. Her body language was set to entice. Hermione giggled, covering her mouth.

Harry leaned over, looking at them quizzically. He was completely unaware of the flirting going on at the end of the table. Hermione ignored him, leaning back to peek underneath the table. Lita and Sirius both had their shoes off and their feet were touching. Hermione snapped her head back up and worked to control her facial expression, trying not to burst into laughter as she lifted her glass to her lips. Ron patted Harry on the back, nodding to reassure him he'd clue him in after dinner. Fred and George sat across from them, both grinning devilishly. Their eyes were glued on Sirius and Lita as well. Hermione kicked Fred under the table and nodded ever so briefly downward. Fred got the cue and peeked underneath, and almost immediately put an elbow onto the table and held a hand up blocking his face from view from his left, trying to disguise a sputtering laugh as a cough.

Sirius rose suddenly, pushing his chair back, and Hermione's heart skipped, thinking he had noticed their laughter. She relaxed when she saw that he had eyes only for Lita. "Excuse us, everyone," he said, holding a hand out to her. "Thank you, Kreacher, for another excellent dinner." With that, they disappeared up the stairs.

The table broke into laughter. Even Lupin smiled, blushing gently. Harry looked from face to face for an explanation.

"God, they're like teenagers," George said, recovering from his laughing fit.

"Well I'm happy for them," said Ron. "They deserve a good shag after twelve years."

"Ronald!" Hermione said, smacking him on the thigh, scandalized. The table had already erupted into another round of laughter, this time with Harry in on the joke. Through tears, Fred held his glass high.

"To shagging!"

"To shagging!" came the echo from Ron, Harry, and George. Lupin lifted his glass, shaking with silent laughter. Ginny rolled her eyes and slipped away from the table. Harry stood, looking immediately contrite and concerned, and followed her away.

George watched them go, then turned to the table. "Guess they took our toast to heart, eh Fred?"

"Precious lovebirds, George. Precious." Fred shook his head before draining his glass. "And with that, we're off to balance the books. See you folks in the morning." The two rose and headed up the stairs. "Balancing the books" was often code for sharing a joint on the balcony attached to their room. Ron snickered as they headed up.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Don't be vulgar at the table!" she chided. He grinned.

"Where am I to be vulgar, then?" he asked. "Where would you prefer?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione laughed, pushing him away gently. Lupin smiled and watched them flirt for a moment before slipping away from the table, leaving them alone.

"You brute. I can't believe you sometimes. I'm going into the library." Her hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment before she rose and turned down the hall, disappearing into the dank room. Ron shook his head, watching her go.

He trudged up the stairs, debating whether he should turn around and follow her. Perhaps he would go back down soon to talk to her more. When he reached the second floor landing, Fred and George were both crouched in the hall outside of the door to Sirius's room. Fred turned to him and put a finger over his lips. Ron tread lightly, crouching beside them. They were at the door of Sirius's room, open just a crack. Fred pointed a finger toward the sight inside. Through the crack, they could see Lita's nude upper body bouncing atop Sirius as he fucked her. Quiet moans were audible from inside. George turned to Ron and held his hands to his chest, miming giant breasts, then held his open palms to the ceiling, turning his face up in an "oh my God" gesture.

Ron couldn't help but agree. Lita's tits were massive. The three watched, entranced, for several minutes before Harry came down from the third floor. George saw him at the last second and mimed at him to be silent just in time. He too crouched to take a look. His eyes widened when he saw through the crack. Ron watched him work through a crisis of conscience before finally tearing his eyes away. He stood, shook his head at the three Weasley brothers, and went to the room he shared with Ron, closing the door loudly behind him. They scattered, worried that the noise would attract the attention of Lita and Sirius, each disappearing into their rooms.

Harry sat on his bed, looking out the window. He turned to face Ron as he entered. "You should leave them alone."

"They left the door open! Not my fault." said Ron, shrugging. Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I can't believe they did that. Still, though. What would Hermione think?" Ron sucked in air through his teeth, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're right mate. She'd be right pissed. Also, glad you're not the type to ogle some other girl while going after my sister."

"Also, she's not just 'some other girl', she's my godfather's girlfriend. Which is weird."

"He sure is athletic, let me tell you."

"God, Ron!" Harry laughed.

"Seriously! I think they're still at it back there! Did you see the range of motion?" Harry covered his face, shaking with laughter.

Ron made his way back down the stairs to the library. Hermione was draped across the couch, a book in her hands. She looked up as he entered, smiling.

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked, settling in next to her on the couch. She sat up and he reclined, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind her. She wore a light pink fuzzy sweater that clung to her body.

"It's a history of the Wizarding War of 1893. Very informative." She held up the dusty tome, showing the gilt-edged pages. He immediately felt out of his depth.

"That sounds lovely. I'm just going to hang out in here and watch you read it," he said, passive. He wanted nothing more than to be in the same room as her. She smiled and lay back, resting her legs on his lap. They sat like this for fifteen minutes, buzzing in each others' warmth.

The image of Lita and Sirius fucking flickered in his mind. He briefly imagined Hermione bouncing on him that same way, before immediately realizing that he shouldn't with her legs resting on his lap like this. He tried to think of something else, anything else. The situation was dire.

"Tell me about the Wizarding War of 1894," he said suddenly. She looked up.

"1893," she corrected.

"Oh. That doesn't flow quite as well, does it?" he joked. She giggled. He thought back to a time where she would have argued with him over a statement like that.

"It was a war fought over regulations of indigenous users of magic. The repercussions are still felt today. So much knowledge was lost because most indigenous magic was banned after the war," she said, diving into her explanation. "The imperialist ministry of magic outlawed anything that they didn't understand, or that didn't fit into their cultural norms. It was made illegal to teach magic outside of a licensed school, and of course no licenses were given to tribal teachers. Magic had to be taught in secret, or indigenous children sent to boarding schools to learn ministry-approved magic only, and have their culture erased in the process."

"Wow. That is a huge bummer."

"Yes, Ron, it's a huge bummer."

"I was hoping it would be something cool, like flying broom battles or thestral cavalry or something like that."

"There's never anything cool about war, Ron."

"I dunno about that, you were pretty cool when we were at war." She rolled her eyes and kicked him gently, but smiled at him.

"You were too, you know," she said.

"Really?" He grinned, raising one eyebrow, and wrapped his arms around her legs. She laughed and squealed as he pulled her toward him onto his lap. She didn't tell him to stop. Her book fell to the floor and she didn't even notice. She leaned into his chest.

"God, you're so warm," she said, settling in against him. He breathed deep, trying to slow his pounding heart. She could probably hear it. He cradled her with one arm, and the other rested on her thigh.

"Ron?" Her face tilted toward his.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still have nightmares about it? The war, I mean?" Her expression had turned serious. She searched his face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Yes, I do." What else was there to say? They were no longer every night, but even his regular dreams held a sense of unease for him now. Harry had it the worst, and still woke up yelling sometimes, but they were all damaged in some way.

"I keep dreaming about being lost in the woods, wearing the necklace," she said. He shivered involuntarily. The evil thing had wormed its way into many of his dreams, too. "And it's awful. Ginny doesn't get it. She wasn't there, so she doesn't have patience for me waking up in the middle of the night. I know she's dealing with her own baggage from the battle, but... It's not the same." Ron nodded, frowning.

"Yeah, she saw a lot less than we did over the years. Harry has it the worst, but you and I are still pretty fucked up," he said. She barked a short, high laugh and pressed her face into his chest.

"That we are, Ronald." She tilted her face up to his. He leaned in as if pulled by a magnetic force and kissed her, pulling her closer. She tensed at first, surprised, then relaxed into his arms and kissed him back. Minutes passed like seconds as they kissed, lost in each other.

The door swung open and they separated, heads turning to the sound. Ginny stood in the open doorway, eyes wide.

"Oh! Sorry, I just came to see if you were in here, Hermione," she stammered, her face flushed. Ron glared at her, nodding toward the hallway. "Sorry, sorry, I'm going!" She turned and fled, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione turned back to Ron, laughing. "We're so busted. She's going to tell everyone." She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "It's okay, though. I don't even care."

The next morning, Ron tiptoed barefoot past Sirius and Lita's room, trying to ignore the dubious noises from within. It was still open a sliver but he kept walking this time, following the smell of breakfast down the stairs.

When he'd finally returned to their room the night before, his hair wet from the shower, Harry sat up in bed and switched on a lamp, grinning.

"Heard you and Hermione were spotted trying to swallow each other's tongues."

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said, throwing up his hands. "I guess she's gone and told the whole house."

"Even Lupin's heard by now, I expect."

"Oh, God," said Ron, rolling his eyes and flopping down onto his bed. "She's probably up there interrogating Hermione, she's such a little rat-oh. No offense, mate."

"Nope, it's too late. You've offended me, and now you have to answer all my questions." Harry sat with his arms crossed, back straight, and chin high. He wore a grin that showed he wasn't serious, but Ron knew he'd still grill him for answers.

Ron propped himself up on his elbows, sighing. "Fine then, on with it. What do you want to know?"

"Well there's the obvious question," Harry said, matter of fact.

"No clue, mate."

"Oh come on, Ron. Did you do it? Was it Ron, in the library, with the lead pipe?"

Ron rolled over, burying his face in the pillow laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "Swear to God, Harry, I'm never letting you play muggle games with my dad ever again," he managed to say, gasping.

"I'm still waiting on an answer to my question." Harry wore a mock-serious expression on his face.

Ron sat up, rubbing his eyes. "No, we didn't 'do it'," he said, making air quotes with his fingers. "We'd have to be crazy. We'd already been walked in on once, no thanks to your girlfriend."

"She's not my-you know it's not official!" Harry protested.

"So when are you going to make it official, hm? I need a brother in law, Harry. Time's tickin'." Harry shook his head and held his hands out.

"No, no, no! This is about you, not me. You're going to answer my questions. So tell me. How far did it go?"

"Oh, so you can report back to my sister? That's fine, there's nothing to tell. We just kissed. That's all."

"Oh really? Ginny told me she was on your lap and you had your hand up her skirt," Harry said, his lips pursed into a mischievous grin. Ron's mouth fell open.

"She wasn't even wearing a skirt! You saw her! I can't believe she said that."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So she was, in fact, sitting in your lap, then?"

"Maybe. None of your business." Ron rolled over in bed, facing the wall.

"It's everyone's business now."

"I think she did it on purpose," he said, talking over his shoulder. "She knew we were both down there so she waited at the door to try to catch us."

"You're sounding a little paranoid, Ron."

"Yeah, you didn't grow up with her, mate. I lived through it. Ever since she was old enough to talk she's been a tattletale."

After more deflected questions and mumbled goodnights, the lamp was switched off.

At the table in the morning, he found that Lupin was the only other person already up. The dark circles under Lupin's eyes suggested it was that time of the month. Ron didn't keep up with the lunar calendar, so he could never be sure. Lupin smirked at him despite his apparent exhaustion. Ron shook his head. "Leave it, Harry already gave me the third degree last night."

Lupin chuckled. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"What did Ginny tell you? I heard she's been spreading lies."

"Ah, to be young. You know, when Tonks and I first got together we took our fair share of flak too. I know how you feel."

Ron shook his head, his expression dark. "Do you have a gossipy sister?"

"No, but I had your mother, who was just as bad as one," he said, grinning. Ron nodded.

"So that's where she gets it from."

* * *

"Have you seen Ron? I brought him a treat," Hermione asked Harry, holding up a paper bag. Hermione and Ginny had just returned from a snack run. A muggle sweet shop had recently opened a few blocks away, and the residents of the Black house were constantly walking over.

"I think he's upstairs, said he was resting." Hermione nodded and made her way to the second floor. She was almost to Ron's door when she heard the moans from across the hall.

She turned back out of curiosity. They came from Sirius and Lita's room. She tiptoed slowly to the door, peeking through the opening. It was open several inches, and she got a full view. She could see Sirius's naked back and shoulders, bent over Lita's spread thighs. His face was buried between them. She could see his jaw working from through the door. Lita writhed and moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Her full breasts rocked with her motion. Hermione froze, her body flooding with sensation, before she turned her back to the wall and nearly collapsed against it, leaning back to support herself. Her arms were crossed over her chest as if she was clutching at her throat. The moans only became more persistent, and Hermione ached.

Ron pulled his door open and stepped into the hall, noticing Hermione just as Lita's muffled words cut through the space. "God, Sirius, you're going to make me cum," she said, her voice a low whine. Hermione gasped, jerking back to look through the gap again and Ron crossed the short distance between them. He peeked through the door to see what went on inside, and couldn't meet Hermione's eyes once he had. She was probably horrified, disgusted, offended at her core. All he could feel was desire. He'd jerked it furiously in the shower the night before, burning off the energy from their make-out session, but here was the feeling again, threatening to spill over because he couldn't stop thinking about doing to Hermione what Sirius was doing to Lita.

"Can you believe them? With the door OPEN?" she whispered, her voice raspy. He shook his head, wearing his best 'appalled' face. He pressed his lips together in fake disdain. He couldn't make himself look directly at her. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, breathing in deep through her barely-parted lips.

She ignored his look and reached for his hand, pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear. She pressed her body against his. "I want that," she said, trailing her fingers down the front of his shirt. Ron's whole body electrified. His veins felt like they were filled with fire, running through him at the pace of his heart beating overtime. He stood stunned for a moment before pulling back to look into her eyes for confirmation. She nodded. He peeked back through the door over his shoulder, making quick mental notes on form and method before taking her by the hand to his room. She pulled the door closed and locked it behind her, shutting out the sounds of Lita and Sirius.

Ron stood awkwardly by the bed. Hermione pulled out her wand. "Hold on just a moment," she said. "Silencio." She soundproofed the room, her motions crisp. "Now we can relax."

She put down the pastry bag she'd been carrying and stepped out of her shoes, walking over to Ron by the bed. She kissed him, standing on tiptoes to reach. He tried to put his arms around her but she grabbed his hands, guiding them down to the button of her jeans. His erection surged, leaving him almost dizzy with want. He fumbled with the button, hyperaware of her skin against the backs of his fingers. When he finally managed to work it free she pushed her jeans off of her hips and to the floor and fell back onto the bed. She leaned back, propping herself up with her arms, knees pressed together. Her panties were white cotton, simple and cute. She stared pointedly at the bulge in Ron's pants before meeting his eyes.

Ron pulled off his shirt over his head. To his shock and delight, Hermione mirrored him. He watched as she lifted her sweater up and off, revealing a matching white cotton bralette. He could see the outline of her nipples poking out underneath the thin fabric. He descended on her, straddling and kissing her hard. He kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, her chest. She moaned and pulled her hands away from him for a moment to wriggle out of her bralette, exposing her breasts. He sat up and stared.

"Oh God, bloody hell," he muttered, taking her in. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling and roguish. She pulled him back down, kissing him desperately, pulling his hands to her breasts, interlacing her fingers with his from behind as he squeezed her.

She pulled back from his kiss and looked up at him, her lips forming a perfect pout. "Please, Ron," she said, her eyes wide with need. Her legs were spread around him. He picked her up, slid off her panties and tossed them into the corner, leaving her nude. His cock pressed painfully against his jeans. Hermione pulled him down by the shoulders. He straddled her thigh as they kissed. He reached down and slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing against her clit.

"Like this?" he asked, and she reached down and readjusted his fingers. The heat from her body against his fingertips made his head spin.

"Like that," she said, and pressed her hips against his hand. He was startled by the pressure at first and pulled back, worried that he was hurting her. She shook her head and guided his hand back into position, holding it in place. Her thigh brushed against his cock as she moved with the rhythm, and he was also keenly aware of her nipples against his bare chest. All of his senses were fully engaged. He was overwhelmed, trying to etch the experience into the deepest grooves of his mind while staying present in the moment.

Hermione pushed his hand deeper between her legs and he felt a hot, slippery wetness. He lifted his hand to his lips and tasted her as she watched, enthralled. He licked the juice from his fingers slowly, savoring the taste. When he'd licked up every drop, he pulled away from her and knelt at the edge of the bed, settling between her legs. She sat up, watching him closely. He gave a self-conscious grin as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

"Have to let the pressure off," he said. "Don't worry. I won't try anything." Hermione giggled. Her body was poised expectantly.

Ron leaned down between her thighs, breathing her scent in deep. Her mons was covered in short, dark fuzz, and her lips were already parted. He stared for a moment, gathering his courage, before landing a kiss at the top of the cleft. He felt her tense as he spread her open with his fingers. He thought of what he had watched Sirius do, and decided to start smaller.

She gasped as his tongue met her skin. He circled her clit gently and she moaned, lying back on the bed, relaxing into his ministrations. He handed her a pillow to lay on without breaking contact and she propped herself up, watching down the line of her body as he worked. He settled into a steady pace, taking his cues from her. She moaned with the long, slow licks that started low and used the broadest part of his tongue. Soon she had her head flung back and her mouth open, her moans filling the room. He could feel her body tightening like a guitar string on the verge of snapping. She ran her fingers through his hair. He focused his attentions on her clit, working it the way Sirius had done to Lita. Her thighs pressed in on either side of his face and he wanted to stay between them forever.

Her moans grew even louder and her grip tightened on his hair and he knew he had her. Her body tensed and bucked beneath him but he didn't stop until she breathlessly told him to. His mouth was wet from the act. Hermione lay winded on the bed, trying to catch her breath. He leaned down to give her sex one last kiss.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Hey Ron, Hermione was looking-oh shit, so sorry," Harry said, backing out of the doorway immediately and covering his eyes.

"Shut the door!" Ron shouted, jumping onto the bed and shielding Hermione from view with his body. She pulled the covers over her, eyes wide. His pants sagged, falling off his hips and pooling at his ankles.

Harry was pulling the door closed just as they heard footsteps approaching. "Hm? Everything all right in there?" Sirius poked his head through the door, wearing only an open bathrobe and boxers. Harry leaned back out of his way as he pushed the door open again. "Oh, fuck, my bad," he said, turning about-face the moment he saw the pair on the bed. Harry pulled the door shut, still apologizing.

They were left in silence again.

"Oh, fuck, Ron, I'm so sorry! I was sure I locked the door!" she said, holding her face in her hands. He stood and pulled his pants back on and groped around for his shirt. Hermione gathered up her clothes and hastily dressed.

"I saw you lock it! I don't know what happened either. I'm so sorry. I should have done something," he said, sitting down hard on the bed next to her. He still had an erection that showed no sign of going away on its own. Desire burned in his core and he fought to keep a clear head.

"I've got to go before someone else walks in on us. You were amazing," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She darted out the door and up the stairs, leaving the door ajar behind her. Ron pulled his shirt on over his head and sat in a daze for a few moments. The door slowly swung open again and Harry looked in. Once he saw that Ron was alone and fully dressed, he stepped through the doorway. Ron looked up, and then they both looked into the corner and saw the white pair of panties still lying on the floor. They made awkward eye contact.

"Ron, I'm really-"

"Gotta go take a shower, mate," Ron said urgently. He grabbed the panties from the floor and darted out of the room before Harry could finish his sentence. Harry grabbed the sweetshop bag and began eating the forgotten treats.

When the bathroom door was shut and securely locked behind him, Ron looked at the panties in his balled fist and groaned, that familiar feeling of misery and ecstasy warring inside him taking center stage. He kicked off his pants and boxers and threw his shirt to the ground, then held the thin cotton fabric of the panties to his face, breathing in the scent of Hermione's pussy. His cock was already hard and he stroked it, feeling the heat coursing through his body. The sensations were all still so fresh, and he ran over and over the sights and sounds in his mind. Her moans. Her taste. Her eagerness. It wasn't long before he felt himself tipping over the edge. He moaned involuntarily, riding out the longest orgasm of his life, then leaning back against the door, his knees weak.

Later, after his shower and a very awkward dinner spent dodging glances from Fred and George, Sirius caught him in the hallway.

"Listen, I probably should have told you kids this when you moved in, but the doors here are a little... wonky, I suppose? My grandmother was always very paranoid that all of the teenagers were having sex, and of course we were, so she charmed the doors to open when you try to lock them, to keep us on our toes."

Ron sighed. "That is mental. Old bat. Yeah, it would've been nice to know."

"Yes, yes, sorry. I forget. I'm so used to it that I don't even think about it. But just so you know, Ginny and Hermione's room was hers, so it's not affected. Might be more suitable for your needs," he said. He winked and clapped Ron on the shoulder before disappearing on down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get ready, we're going dancing," Hermione called, pushing her face through the open door. Harry and Ron looked at each other. She stepped into the doorway, her head tilted as she fastened a long, dangling earring to one ear. She wore a short, body-hugging green dress. She stood barefoot in the doorway, her toenails painted shimmery emerald to match.

"Where did you say we were going?" Ron asked, sitting up.

"It's some muggle nightclub that Tonks found. It's right around the corner. Apparently this is a hip part of town." She fastened her second earring and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She wore it loose and wild. "Get ready, we're leaving at nine." She turned and left, leaving the door open behind her.

Harry looked stunned. "God, I don't think I've danced since the Triwizard Ball. D'you think Ginny's going?" he asked.

Ron laughed. "I bet every woman in this house is ready to drag us down the street. Did you see the look on Hermione's face? I wouldn't stand between her and the dance floor if I valued my life."

"I don't know, Ginny's not always into that sort of thing-" the door opened further and Ginny stood in the doorway. She had tied up her hair into two tight buns. She wore thick black eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. She looked feral. Ron tried to conceal a snort of laughter. Harry was spellbound.

"Not into what sort of thing?" She asked. Before he could answer, she surveyed the room and frowned. "Why aren't you two getting ready? We're leaving at nine." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room, short skirt flouncing.

Harry turned to Ron, eyebrows raised. "Told you," Ron mouthed. Harry tossed a pillow at him.

They descended the stairs together ten minutes later in their blackest jeans, hair artfully mussed. The men of the house stood around the table waiting for the women. Sirius nodded at them as they entered. He wore a tight fitting black suit that shimmered iridescent in the light. Lupin was dressed less flamboyantly than Sirius, but looked much recovered. Fred and George were locked in a heated discussion.

"You can bring yours back here, I'll take mine to the shop, alright?" said Fred, his tone decisive. George, just as emphatic, gestured as he spoke.

"No, no, I'm going to take mine back to the shop, you can come back here."

"Are you joking? You can't be trusted with a muggle girl in Diagon Alley. No. I'll use the shop, you come back here."

Suddenly there was a gleam in George's eye. "Or maybe," he said, pausing dramatically. Fred picked up the hint and grinned, baring his teeth.

"We could find us a pair that don't mind sharing." Fred finished. The two shared a hungry look.

"Double your pleasure, as they say." said George. Sirius laughed heartily, grabbing both of them by the shoulder.

"God, you two take me back. Why, James and I used to go out and find us a pair of-" he locked eyes with Harry and cut himself short, clearing his throat. Harry turned to Ron, eyebrows raised, grinning. Lupin winked at them, the sly bastard. "But nevermind about that. Ladies, are you ready?" Sirius called up the stairs. It was nearly a quarter past.

"Finishing touches darling, finishing touches," called Lita, and moments later, the ladies filed downstairs, heels clacking on the wood. All four were done up to perfection, makeup like warpaint. They shone under the attention, smiling as the men watched them descend. Sirius took Lita's arm and turned to face the group, expression suddenly serious.

"Weasleys: not a word of this to your mother, hear me? I don't want to hear about how I've been leading you astray while under my care." He stared at Ginny as he spoke. She blushed angrily but said nothing. They set out into the cool night air, each paired off and filled with the heat of excitement.

Harry and Ron returned from the bar, laden with drinks. Fred and George were already at work, moving across the bar in perfect tandem searching for their Cinderellas. Sirius and Lita were already out on the dance floor, hands on each other, dancing perfectly to the rhythm of music they'd never heard before. Ron was impressed.

"The body knows," Sirius had said to them with a wink as he followed Lita to the floor. Ron hoped his body knew.

Tonks was badgering Lupin good naturedly. "Three songs! Three songs and we'll come back and chill out." He smiled, holding up his hands.

He smiled, holding up his hands. "Tonks, I'm far too old to dance like that."

"Bullshit," she said, pointing at Sirius and Lita, tearing up the dance floor. "He is exactly your age. I won't have any more excuses, come on." She pulled him up out of his chair and dragged him toward the floor. He looked back at Ron and Harry over his shoulder, grinning.

As if on cue, Ginny and Hermione both drained their drinks and stood up. "Alright, boys," Ginny said, grabbing Harry by the hand. "Time to go."

The song changed, and the room exploded into cheers and squeals of delight at the new song, clearly an old muggle favorite. The four of them were swept onto the dance floor in a wave of people. Ron had to yell in Hermione's ear to be heard over the crowd.

"I've never heard this song in my life!" he said, laughing. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

"Neither have I!" The crowd pressed in around them and the rhythm filled the room. Ron's hands were on Hermione's shoulders from trying to speak to her, but she pulled them down to her hips and began to dance in time to this song neither of them knew. It was catchy, with a beat that was made to be latched onto, and soon Ron was dancing too. His body did know, somehow, and soon his self consciousness melted away. He thought only of Hermione, and her body before him.

With each song they pressed closer and closer, reaching a level of comfort and intimacy through the rhythmic motions that would have taken much longer otherwise. Their sweat ran together, their clothes clinging tighter to their bodies. This green dress was Ron's favorite dress. The song playing was his favorite song. This club was his favorite club. Everything shined with a rosy, perfect light. He thought ahead to after, considering that he wanted to get back before Ginny so that he and Hermione could lock themselves into the only room with a regular door, but he was mostly in the present, Hermione's breath on his neck, her hands on his hips.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny pressed against each other, dancing a few feet and several bodies away. Her body writhed in his hands, and he worked to shut out the nearness of everyone else on the dance floor and focus on her. She was easy to focus on. Her eyes slipped across the room and she stopped for a moment, covering her mouth and laughing. He couldn't hear her laugh over the pulsating music, but she pointed and he turned to look. Lita was bent over in front of Sirius, twerking. Sirius held onto her hips, grinding against her, watching hungrily. Harry doubled over laughing. When he straightened, he pulled Ginny close again. They both smiled. Ginny raised her eyebrows in a question, before turning around and bending over, never taking her eyes off his, never losing her questioning look. He laughed and pulled her back up to face him, shaking his head.

Their faces were almost touching. He breathed in deep, mustering all his courage, and kissed her. To his relief and delight, she sank into him, kissing him back with eagerness. In her heels, she was as tall as him, and she twined her fingers in his hair.

Ron looked over his shoulder and turned to Hermione and smirked. He nodded in the direction of of Ginny and Harry, locked in a kiss. Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Fucking finally," she mouthed at Ron, and he nodded vigorously. She mimed getting a drink and they weaved their way through the sea of bodies out to the bar. They found Fred and George flanking a pair of giggling women. Fred caught Ron's eye and winked.

Their drinks came in minutes, and they sat on the barstools, letting their knees touch. "Maybe now Ginny'll be too busy with Harry to bother us," said Hermione, stirring her drink slowly, wrist arched. Ron moved closer.

"Maybe we can get some quality alone time?" he asked, smiling suggestively. He noticed Hermione's attention had shifted behind him just as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well well well," came Tonks' voice from behind him. "Turns out the old man can dance," she said, holding Lupin by the shoulder.

"It's certainly not a natural talent. I couldn't have escaped my teens without learning from Sirius and James," he said, nodding toward the dance floor where they could see Sirius bobbing and swaying with Lita.

"Do you think they're ever going to stop?" asked Tonks, looking over her shoulder. Lupin shook his head.

"I can't speak for her, but he'll be here until last call," he said, sipping his drink. "I could barely keep up with him even when we were boys. James could hold his own with him. I swear, those two drank their body weight every weekend for two years straight."

Hermione furrowed her brow, stretching to look out at the dance floor. "I didn't even realize he was drinking. I haven't seen him leave the dance floor since we got here."

Lupin laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, he doesn't bother coming to the bar."

Hermione gasped and swatted Ron's arm. "Oh, why didn't we think of that? He's brilliant."

"He's a party animal," Lupin corrected. "Knows all the tricks."

"Not just Sirius," said Tonks, tapping Lupin's forearm. "Or was I imagining things when I saw your glass refill itself?"

"Alright, alright, you've caught me. I'm caught. I was once a party boy too. Unfortunately now I'm an old man, and I'm exhausted. It's past midnight, and I must away. Darling?" He and Tonks linked arms and waved, headed for the exit. Ron and Hermione raised their glasses in farewell.

Before Ron had time to turn back to the bar, Hermione was whispering in his ear. "Alone time, you were saying?" she asked. The feel of her hot breath on the tender skin of his ear sent a shiver down his spine. He nodded, turning to face her.

"Sirius told me that you and Ginny's room is the only one that locks properly. If we beat them back..." he said, meeting her eyes. She smiled ferociously back at him.

"I want more of you tonight, Ron Weasley," she said. "Two more songs and we'll go."

They finished their drinks and headed back out onto the floor. This time their dancing was frenzied, desperate. They pressed against each other hungrily. They lasted a song and a half before Hermione caught Ron's eye and mouthed "Let's go." They bolted for the exit. As they reached the door, Ron scanned the room and sighted Harry and Ginny at the bar, showing no signs of leaving any time soon. They slipped out unnoticed into the night.

They took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top floor breathless. Hermione cupped Ron's face in her hands and he kissed her deeply, pulling her hips against his. After a moment she pushed back.

"Let's get inside," she said. "I'm ready to have a locked door between us and everyone else." They shut the door behind them.

"Wait, what if Ginny tries to come up here and won't stop knocking? Should we put up a note?" Hermione held up a pad of post-its.

Ron nodded. "Sure, here. I'll put one up." She handed him the pad and a pen and he scribbled a quick note, slapped it on the outside of the door, and slammed it shut. He turned back to Hermione, grinning, and began to pull up at the hem of his shirt.

"Wait, wait, what did you write?" Hermione asked, crossing the room. She pulled the door open to look. Ron had written "FUCK OFF" in a loose scrawl. She covered her mouth as she laughed, reaching for the notepad. She scribbled her own message and smacked it onto the door on top of the original. Ron leaned around her, craning to see the note. She'd written "GO AWAY" in handwriting just as messy as his. The paper was so thin that "FUCK OFF" was still visible underneath. "There. Now it's perfect," she said, slamming the door and twisting the lock.

She stepped closer to him, so close they were almost touching. Certain she was about to lean in for a kiss, he reached for her. Before he could touch her, she turned her back to him and swept her hair over one shoulder.

"Unzip me?" she asked quietly. She almost sounded nervous. The green dress was sleeveless, and the zipper started in the center of her back. Her flawless skin enticed him. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, running his fingers up her back. She started, taking a half-step forward, but then leaned back into his arms.

"Of course, love," he whispered to her, his fingertips settling on the zipper. He eased it down, exposing the rest of her bare back and her lacy black panties. He groaned, burying his face into her back and kissing her shoulder. He could taste the salt on her skin. She let the dress fall to the ground and he reached up, cupping her breasts in his hands. She gasped at his touch, pressing her body tight against his. She could feel the bulge of his cock pressing against her lower back. The room was warm from the heat of their bodies.

Hermione guided Ron's hand down her body and into the front of her panties. She pushed his hand against her clit, grinding her hips into his touch. She was swollen with desire.

His fingers delved deeper and he found her wet, slippery with want. She moaned at his touch.

Suddenly she turned to face him again. She kissed him deeply, her fingers at work unbuttoning his jeans.

"Lie down on the bed," she said, her voice low. "I want to taste you." Ron wanted her so badly that it ached, but he shook his head.

"Ladies first," he said, sweeping her up in his arms and laying her down on the sheets. She laughed, unwilling or unable to argue. He wanted to take his time, last as long as possible.

"At least take them off," she said, nodding to his tented-out boxer shorts. He looked down and laughed, shaking his head.

"Not yet." He slid her panties down over her thighs and let them fall to the floor before climbing over her. He kissed her, playing with her clit with his fingertips, teasing viciously. She could feel hot wetness from the tip of his cock against her thigh, seeping through the fabric of his boxers.

She pulled away from his kiss with a whining moan. "Don't make me wait," she said with a reproachful look.

It was tempting to tease her further, but truthfully, Ron was struggling to control himself. He needed to taste her again. He knelt between her legs and pressed his face against her mons, breathing in deep. The smell of her sweat was intoxicating. He spread her lips and licked, starting slow as before, but with more confidence this time. She moaned his name, rolling her hips slowly as he built his pace.

She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp gently, then suddenly clenched her fingers tight. Ron's head jerked up with the unexpected pain. He assumed that he had hurt her in some way, that she was trying to make him stop. He quickly decided that he was wrong and that he liked it when he saw her savage smile.

He returned to work, licking and sucking her clit, making her moan louder and louder. Soon her fingers were too weak to grip and she was bucking her hips, clearly on the edge.

Before he could finish her off, they were both startled by a loud banging at the door.

"Hey! Hermione, let me in!" Ginny called from the hallway.

Ron sat up and yelled back. "Fuck off! Can't you read?"

The banging intensified. "RON? Is that you? Open this fucking door right now and get out or I swear to god I'll tell mum-"

Suddenly the sound cut off. Hermione sat up, wand in hand. Ron hadn't even heard the spell over the yelling and banging.

"There. I meant to do that at the start, but someone distracted me," she said, replacing her wand on the nightstand. Ron grinned.

"Back to business, then?" he asked before slowly dragging his tongue from the lowest part of her pussy to just above her clit. Hermione shuddered with pleasure, mumbling an incoherent affirmative.

* * *

Ginny pounded on the door fruitlessly. She'd realized a minute before that they had shut out the sound, but she continued mostly out of frustration.

"Ginny! Everything alright?" Harry ascended the stairs, an expression of concern on his face. Ginny laughed bitterly, leaning back against the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Except your asshole friends locked me out." Harry's eyes widened.

"They're in there together?" he asked, incredulous. Ginny nodded.

"And now I have nowhere to sleep. Guess I'll sleep on the library couch, though I bet they've probably defiled that as well."

Harry laughed, then cleared his throat. "Well, you could sleep in my room," he suggested, working hard to keep his tone neutral. Ginny gave him a sharp look. "I mean, there are two beds," he said, feeling as if he'd ceded ground.

Ginny, wordless and unreadable, made for the stairs. Harry trailed behind, his thoughts racing.

* * *

Hermione gripped the sheets, her back arching as she came. Ron had his mouth on her clit and two fingers knuckle-deep inside her, stroking her from within. He could feel her muscles clench around him as she moaned.

When she finally lay still, he wiped his hands and face with her top sheet before laying next to her. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, giggling when she noticed his cock pressed against her thigh. They kissed slowly, pulling into each other. Hermione's fingers traced down Ron's chest to the waistband of his boxers.

"These need to come off," she whispered, tugging on the elastic.

Ron was equally ecstatic and terrified. He stood at the foot of the bed and nervously stepped out of his boxers. Hermione smiled, crawling on all fours to the end of the bed and pulling him down on top of her. They fell back in a tumble of arms and legs. Ron brushed Hermione's hair out of her face and kissed her. When he pulled back he searched her eyes, tacitly asking for permission.

She smiled and reached down, guiding him inside of her. He breathed in sharply at her touch, having never been touched there before. He slid inside her slowly and carefully. A muffled, involuntary moan caught in his throat. She was hot and wet, and so tight that it was nearly too much.

He looked down at her and noticed she was gritting her teeth. He shifted his weight and questioned her.

"Should I stop? I don't want to hurt you-" he said, already pulling out. Hermione shook her head violently and grabbed him by the ass, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh and pulling him deeper into her. They both gasped at the sudden thrust.

"No! Don't stop," she said, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I've been thinking about this all night." Ron relaxed, and at her urging, began fucking her slowly. She set the rhythm with her hands at first, holding onto his hips and driving him deeper with each thrust. Her movements were languid from her orgasm, and Ron tried to contain himself and keep at her pace. He still carried the frenzied energy he'd come home with, and it buzzed inside him, urging him to go faster, harder. Hermione's hands slid up his bare back and into his hair. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and licking and biting. He imagined her walking out to breakfast the next morning with a massive, obvious hickey on her neck and grinned, dragging his teeth lightly over her skin. She moaned into his ear, her breath tickling him, and he shivered, taking a few seconds to collect himself before starting again.

She could feel the tension in his body, the control he was exerting to keep himself at a pace he thought she could handle. She wanted to snap him like a bowstring, force him to let go of that control. She kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He groaned deep in his throat and she felt the change in his tempo. His grip was slipping. She slid her tongue out of his mouth and up the side of his face while pulling one of his hands to her breast. She could feel the light stubble that had grown in since his morning shave on her tongue and it surprised her how much it turned her on, this evidence of his manhood.

"Fuck," he moaned, his mouth open in pleasure. She leaned up and bit his neck, savoring the feel of his skin under her teeth. When she released him, she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Harder," she demanded, and his control shattered. He let go and lost himself in her. Hermione gasped as he thrust into her, fast and deep. The bedsprings creaked, but soon her moans filled the room and drowned out the sound. The tension was building within her again, and she dug her nails into Ron's sides, feeding his fury. He had savored her as much as he could, but now he devoured her whole. She reached down between them and rubbed her clit, pushing herself closer to the edge. Ron reached down as well, his hand covering hers, clumsily rubbing against her. The pressure was delicious to her.

"Hermione," he breathed into her ear, his voice muffled by the pillow. His pace never faltered, and the steady movement carried her further. "I'm going to cum." She nodded quickly, her eyes closed. She was close to the breaking point. He leaned down and, without missing a beat, began licking and sucking her nipples. The sensation was overwhelming. She cried out as she came and Ron wrapped his arms around her, thrusting so deep that their hip bones pressed tight together. The feel of her orgasm brought him over the edge and he clung to her as he emptied himself inside of her.

They lay gasping, his face buried in her neck, his cock still inside her, for several moments before either moved. Ron rolled off of her and they awkwardly stood facing away from each other as they hastily cleaned up. In the chilly room, they were both in a hurry to get back under the covers.

"I'll shower in the morning," Hermione said as she slid between the sheets, still naked. Ron nodded, looking at the clock. It was well past two, and he was exhausted. He knew he was filthy after the dancing and the drinking and the fucking, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His soul was content. He crawled in bed behind her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her deeply. She smiled after he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," she said, snuggling against him. "You're so warm."

"I've wanted it for a long time too," he said, and she smiled again.

"How long?" she asked, and he knew he'd have to tell the truth. She watched his face carefully, and would know within a moment if he lied.

"Well, the first time I thought of it was fourth year, after Viktor Krum asked you to the Triwizard Ball before I could. I figured after that I'd never get another chance. I looked like such an idiot in my dress robes." Hermione's smile widened, and she tried to suppress a giggle. She held a hand up to her face and laughed, throwing her head back. "What?" Ron asked, frowning. He'd bared his soul, and now she was laughing.

"You really did," she said between giggles. Ron laughed, remembering the frilly white shirt and the velvet robes. "The worst part is that I still wanted you, even in that ridiculous outfit."

"That must have been embarrassing," he said, laughing. She nodded vigorously, then yawned and rolled over, pressing her back against his chest.

"Speaking of embarrassing," she said slowly, "did you happen to find my panties in your room yesterday? I think I left without them. I hope Harry didn't see them." Ron tensed, and it was his turn to be embarrassed. He didn't want to admit what he'd done with them.

"Um, yeah, I found them," he said, his voice guarded.

"Oh, good. Can I have them back?" she asked. Ron laughed nervously and said nothing. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, grinning wide. "You jerked off onto my panties, didn't you? Dirty boy." She rolled back over and tickled him. He twisted away out of her reach, laughing and smiling. He was relieved that she didn't seem to mind. His cock swelled from her touch, but he was too exhausted to act on the impulse.

"Come here, come here," he said, gathering her back into his arms. "I'm sorry, but you didn't leave me many options. I did what I had to do," he said, kissing the back of her neck.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked, pulling his arms around her. "I hoped you had. I thought about it last night, after I realized I didn't have them. I got off thinking about you with them." Ron groaned into her hair, letting his hardening cock press against her back. He pulled her closer and wrapped his legs around her.

"See what you do to me? I'm up here trying to go to sleep, innocent as can be, and you insist on corrupting me. I'll get you for this in the morning," he said, eyelids heavy.

"You better," she whispered back.


End file.
